parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Callisto
Miles Callisto is a seven-year-old boy on Miles from Tomorrowland. Voice Actors: *Cullen McCarthy (Season 1) *Justin Felbinger (Season 2) Miles played John Darling in Bongo Pan Miles played Skippy Rabbit in Hiro Hood He is a rabbit. Miles played Ted Wiggins in The Cricket (The Lorax) He is Audrey's husband. Miles played Hiro Hamada in Big Space 6 Miles played Olie Polie in Rolie Polie Miles He is a robot. Miles played Aaron in The Little Space Boy Portrayals: *In Hiro from Tomorrowland played by Hiro Hamada. Gallery: Miles in Miles from Tomorrowland.jpg|Miles in Miles from Tomorrowland Miles Callisto Icon.png Miles from tomorrowlan render.png eb5a5d09f3bf002770e8745d712fb4f8.jpg Miles_on_his_blastboard.jpg Miles and Merc.JPG Miles-Callisto.JPG Miles-and-Hiro.jpg Runaway-Shuttle-2.png Runaway-Shuttle-3.png Runaway-Shuttle-4.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-25.png Miles from Tomorrowland 07.jpg Miles-from-tomorrowland-32.png Miles from Tomorrowland 02.jpg Miles-from-tomorrowland-4.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-21.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-22.png Miles from Tomorrowland 04.jpg Miles from tomorrowland 2.jpg Miles-from-tomorrowland-6.png Miles from tomorrowland 1.jpg Surfin'-the-Whirlpool-13.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-30.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-7.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-8.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-10.png Explorer exchange 1.jpeg Miles-from-tomorrowland-27.png Journey-to-the-Frozen-Planet-1.png Journey-to-the-Frozen-Planet-9.png The-Neptune-Adventure-4.png The-Neptune-Adventure-6.png The-Neptune-Adventure-12.png The-Neptune-Adventure-18.png The-Neptune-Adventure-26.png The-Neptune-Adventure-30.png The-Neptune-Adventure-32.png The-Neptune-Adventure-38.png The-Neptune-Adventure-43.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-5.png Miles and Loretta 1.jpg To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-19.png Miles.jpg To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-21.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-25.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-27.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-2.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-3.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-17.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-18.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-19.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-29.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-40.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-46.png Miles from tomorrowland still.jpg The-Neptune-Adventure-13A.png The-Neptune-Adventure-41A.png|"Try looking at it this way." The-Neptune-Adventure-46A.png The-Neptune-Adventure-51A.png Eye to Eye 2.jpg 2016-03-12 (30).png The Discovery Expedition 1.jpg The Discovery Expedition 5.jpg Game-On-2.png How I saved my Summer Vacation 1.jpg Planet of the Plants.jpg Miles and Loretta 3.jpg Brenda-song-miles-from-tomorrowland-excl-first-look-02.jpg Miles vs. The Volcano 2.jpg The Mystery of Atlantix 1.png Ghost Moon 1.jpg miles-from-tomorrowland-finale.jpg Lunar New Year 1.png Blasteroid! 1.png Unexpected Ally 1.png The Callisto family hug.png Stormy night in a dark nebula 1.jpg Escape from the Tethoscape 1.jpg Yuri's Night 1.png Happy Captains Day.jpg Miles and M.E.R.C..jpg Miles, M.E.R.C. and the Rock Aliens.jpg The Search for Skellig Ro 1.jpg The Search for Skellig Ro 3.jpg Unplugged 2.jpg Who Stole the Stellosphere 1.jpg Attack-of-the-Flickorax-1.png Catch-That-IOTA-1.png Escape-from-the-Tethoscape-1.png The-Mystery-of-Atlantrix-1.png The-Quantum-Cup-2.png The-Space-Trader-1.png Magnetic-Merc-1.png Blasteroid-2.png Adventures-in-Robo-Pet-Sitting-1.png Yuri's-Night-1.png The-Great-Blastboard-Chase-1.png On-Spaceguard-2.png How I Saved My Summer Vacation 1.jpg Galactech-Captain-Miles-1.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-5.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-13.png Galactech - Captain Miles.png|Captain Miles in command of the Stellosphere miles-from-tomorrowland-post.jpg|Galactech Miles and M.E.R.C. Galactech-Captain-Miles-27.png Galactech - March of the Robo-Penguins 1.jpg Galactech - March of the Robo-Penguins 2.jpg The Tiny Aliens 1.jpg The Adventures of Jet Retrograde 3.jpg|Miles as Jet Retrograde The Adventures of Jet Retrograde 2.png Galaxias Quest 1.jpg The First Day of Galactic School 3.jpg Building Day 1.jpg MfT Once in a blue moon - 1.jpg Once in a Blue Moon 2.jpg Galactech - The Mystery of the Dinosaurs 1.jpg MERC Loretta and Miles.jpg Chasing the Stormchaser 2.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 1.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 2.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 3.jpg Robo-Monkey Business 1.png Robo-Monkey Business 2.jpg Connect and Protect 1.png Connect and Protect 4.png The Great Space Train Robbery-Mission Pets One 1.jpg The Great Space Train Robbery-Mission Pets One 2.jpg MFO Shuttlescrafts.png Villain After Villain 1.jpg MFO Hoverbikes.png Miles, Loretta, Haruna and Mirandos in Gi Guit.jpg MFO - Loretta, Mirandos, and Miles.png Messages from Miles 2.jpg Galactech 7.jpg Galactech 6.jpg Galactech 5.jpg Galactech 4.jpg Galactech 3.jpg Galactech 2.jpg Galactech 1.jpg Miles the boy.jpg Miles-Callisto-and-Merc.jpg Miles and Merc.jpg Miles-Callisto.jpg Miles Callisto.jpg 514638aca90ed2e225cfaeb9_858ef454.jpg Miles from Tomorrowland Miles' face.jpg Miles' face.jpg Miles from Tomorrowland Miles goes for a ride.jpg Category:Characters Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Black Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Kids Category:Disney Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Comedians Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Green Characters